Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
/ |release = 11 November 2004 / 7 December 2004 / 6 Mei 2005 |genre = Actie-RPG |modes = Eén speler, twee spelers (Link Modus) |ratings = : Everyone : G8+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is het tweede spel in de Kingdom Hearts serie. Het is een direct vervolg van Kingdom Hearts en exclusief voor de Game Boy Advance. Het werd uitgegeven door Square Enix en ontwikkeld door Jupiter. Het werd uitgegeven in 2004. Chronologisch gezien is het het vierde spel in de tijdlijn na Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts en tijdens Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.Aangezien Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days eerder begint, is Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories het vierde spel. Verhaal Sora, Donald en Goofy lopen op een lang pad dat nergens heen lijkt te gaan. Dan zien ze Pluto en volgen hem. Hij leidt hen naar een tweesprong. Terwijl ze besluiten welk pad ze moeten nemen, verschijnt er een mysterieuze man in een zwarte mantel en praat met Sora, maar op dat moment zijn zijn woorden onbegrijpelijk. Het pad wordt één en het leidt hen naar Castle Oblivion. De verhulde man verschijnt als ze het kasteel betreden en geeft Sora een kaart. Ze gebruiken de kaart om door het kasteel te komen. De eerste wereld waar ze komen is Traverse Town, waar ze ontdekken dat Leon, Yuffie, Aerith en Cid hen vergeten zijn, hoewel ze op mysterieuze wijze wel de namen van Sora, Donald en Goofy weten, waarop Yuffie zegt: "Jullie zitten niet in mijn geheugen, maar mijn hart herinnert zich jullie." Nadat Leon Sora uitleg geeft over vechten en hem een Simba summon kaart geeft, verlaten ze Traverse Town. De man verschijnt weer als ze op de volgende verdieping aankomen. Nog een verhulde man verschijnt en stelt zich voor als Axel. Sora vecht met hem en wanneer Axel verslagen is, geeft hij Sora meer kaarten, waarna hij verdwijnt. Sora, Donald en Goofy gaan door elke verdieping heen, terwijl ze hun herinneringen herleven die op een of andere manier vervormd zijn. Ze beginnen hun herinneringen te verliezen. Een Nobody genaamd Naminé begint de herinneringen aan Kairi te vervangen door valse herinneringen aan haar. Het blijkt dat ze goed is en dat ze zijn herinneringen manipuleert in opdracht van het hoofd van het kasteel, Marluxia. Dit escaleert tot een laatste gevecht op het einde voor Sora's leven en Naminé's vrijheid. Ondertussen wordt Riku wakker in de kelder van het kasteel en terwijl hij de kelderverdiepingen van het kasteel opgaat, moet hij zijn innerlijke duisternis leren beheersen en afrekenen met Ansem, een kopie van zichzelf en drie leden van Organization XIII: Vexen, Lexaeus en Zexion. Journaal gegevens Sora's verhaal Sora's Verhaal I Our friends may be here... '' ''It was that thought that led us to Castle Oblivion, where cards rule over all. A mysterious man gave Sora a card, using it to took us to Traverse Town--of all places! '' ''It turned out the town was just a figment of our own remembrances, the first world of many that lie in Sora's heart. '' ''And so our journey through these worlds begins. '' '''Sora's Verhaal II' It seems we're slowly losing our memories of what happened before the castle. And all my notes about the last journey have vanished! But in exchange, Sora is remembering other things he must have forgotten until now--like a girl he knew when he was little. While fighting Larxene, Sora finally remembered the girl's name... Naminé. '' '''Sora's Verhaal III' Sora pressed on in his search for Naminé, and can you believe it? He found Riku, his best friend whom we thought was lost. Sora was so happy, but Riku attacked him just like that, saying, "I'll protect Naminé!" What could he mean? Will something happen if Sora finds Naminé? Sora is chasing after Riku...and the answers. Reverse/Rebirth ;Riku's Verhaal I Bored with his secluded island life, Riku dreamt of seeing other worlds. He got his wish when darkness devoured Destiny Islands and he was thrust into the outside world. While looking for his lost friend Kairi, he met Maleficent, and accepted her help. But Maleficent had her eyes on Riku's strength and was working to make him her underling. She gave Riku the power of darkness, but as he used it, it gained power over him. This is why Riku fought his best friend, Sora, and how his heart fell to Ansem, pursuer of darkness. But Riku was freed by Sora's light. Riku, Sora, and the king worked together to close the door to darkness, but Riku was trapped inside, in the realm of darkness. Will he see the realm of light again? ;Riku's Verhaal II Led by a mysterious voice, Riku made his way through the card-worlds, but met only dark beings within. Riku was told that because he rejected the other things in his life to claim darkness, his heart is now devoid of anything but the darkness he sought. Unable to accept this, Riku encountered Ansem, who tried yet again to conquer him. The king intervened to save Riku, but Ansem had not let go of his heart. And so Riku must fight the darkness within. ;Riku's Verhaal III Embattled with the darkness in his heart, Riku met someone who looked just like him, a replica crafted by Vexen, a member of the Organization. The replica commanded darkness freely, and called Riku cowardly for shunning the dark. Meanwhile, agents of the Organization laid their rivalry bare. Sora and Riku seem to be the reason they control the castle—but why? ;Riku's Verhaal IV Vexen took his replica of Riku and headed for the surface, but finally fell at Sora's hands. Lexaeus confronted Riku, intending to bring him to submission using all force necessary. It was then that the powerful darkness in Riku's heart awakened. The darkness defeated Lexaeus, then dragged Riku into the realm of darkness. There, Ansem's shadow loomed large, but Riku was again saved by the king's light. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories volgt een totaal nieuw gevechtssysteem, net als de gameplay. Het gevechtssysteem draait om Sora's herinneringen, afgebeeld als kaarten. De enige manier om aan te vallen is om deze kaarten te gebruiken. Land Kaarten worden gebruikt om kamers te creëren op elke verdieping van het kasteel. Wat verschijnt in de kamer hangt af van welke kaart gebruikt werd om de kamer te maken. Om Land Kaarten te krijgen, moet je Hartlozen verslaan. Sommige Land Kaarten kunne alleen verkregen worden door verder in het verhaal te gaan van de verschillende werelden. Kaart Systeem Kaart Types *Aanval Kaarten - De gewone manier om aan te vallen, zoals de naam al doet vermoeden. Deze zijn afgebeeld als verschillende soorten Sleutelzwaarden en hebben rode randen. *Magie Kaarten - Ontketenen magie spreuken, zoals Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure en Gravity. Deze hebben blauwe randen. *Summon Kaarten - Roepen summons op, zoals Simba, Mushu en Dombo. Deze hebben ook blauwe randen. *Voorwerp Kaarten - Worden gebruikt om kaarten te herstellen met Potions en Ethers. Deze kunnen één keer per gevecht worden gebruikt en hebben groene randen. Speciale Kaarten Dit zijn drie types kaarten die anders zijn dan andere kaarten in een gevecht. *Vriend Kaarten - Verschijnen op het strijdveld op bepaalde tijden om op te rapen en roepen een bondgenoot op om te helpen. Deze hebben, net als Voorwerp Kaarten, groene randen. *Vijand Kaarten - Gebaseerd op vijanden en bazen. Ze geven Sora en Riku tijdelijk betere aanvallende en defensieve mogelijkheden. Deze hebben zwarte randen en kunnen niet in Sleights gebruikt worden. *Truc Kaarten - Truc Kaarten verschijnen alleen tijdens bepaalde baasgevechten. Ze zijn altijd groen, hebben een kaart waarde van 0 en de afbeelding is altijd een groen Mickey Mouse teken. Wanneer deze gebruikt worden, worden de kleuren op het scherm omgekeerd, en de baas is verdoofd, of het terrein is verandert om je te helpen. Standaard Gebruiken Elke kaart heeft een cijfer van 0 tot 9. Dit wordt ook wel Kaart Waarde genoemd. Wanneer een kaart gespeeld wordt tegen de kaart van de vijand, wordt de laagste kaart "gebroken" en weggegooid. Dit maakt vijanden kwetsbaar voor een paar seconden. Kaarten met een waarde van 0 kunnen elke aanval breken, maar kunnen ook door elke kaart gebroken worden. Sleight Een speciale vaardigheid die geleerd kan worden door een level omhoog te gaan, of te krijgen van baasgevechten of uit kisten. Voorbeelden van Sleights zijn: Strike Raid, Sonic Blade en Ars Arcanum. Sommige Sleights verschenen niet in Kingdom Hearts, zoals Fire Raid, Homing Blizzara en Aqua Splash. Kaarten Combineren Kaarten kunnen worden gecombineerd tot sets van drie, wat niet alleen een hogere waarde creëert, maar ook nodig is om Sleights te activeren. De prijs van het combineren van kaarten is dat de eerste kaart niet meer kan wordne herladen, hoewel sommige kaarten, zoals Elixir en Megalixir onherlaadbare kaarten kunnen herladen. Sora's Gameplay Sora kan met elke beschikbare kaart een deck samenstellen, zolang er een Aanval Kaart in zit en je de Kaart Punt (CP)Card Point limiet niet overschrijdt. Als Sora een Level omhoog gaat, kan hij zijn CP verhogen of meer HP krijgen en soms een nieuwe Sleight leren. Naast het gebruik van Aanval, Magie, Summon en Voorwerp Kaarten, kan Sora ook Premie Kaarten gebruiken, wat speciale Aanval of Magie Kaarten zijn. Deze kaarten kosten minder CP, maar worden onherlaadbaar wanneer ze gebruikt worden. Sora kan aan nieuwe kaarten komen door ze te kopen in Moogle Winkels, door objecten kapot te slaan of door op objecten te springen, waarbij een willekeurige kaart kan verschijnen. Er zijn bepaalde gevallen waarbij Sora de kaart moet verdienen in het verhaal voor het beschikbaar is in de Moogle Winkel. Kamer Kaarten Dit zijn kaarten die nodig zijn om deuren te openen. Ze zijn in dezelfde kleuren als Aanval, Magie en Voorwerp Kaarten en worden verkregen aan het eind van een gevecht. Werelden en Karakters Reverse/Rebirth Modus Na het voltooien van het spel met Sora, ontstaat een nieuwe uitdaging. Reverse/Rebirth modus volgt Riku terwijl hij vanuit de kelder van Castle Oblivion omhoog klimt. Riku krijgt een Wereld Kaart voor elk van de werelden war Sora doorheen gaat, behalve 100 Acre Wood. Riku's deck kan niet worden verandert, het verandert in elke wereld. Riku heeft minder tijd nodig om zijn deck te herladen. Bepaalde Vijand Kaarten zijn alleen beschikbaar voor Riku, waarna ze vrijgespeeld worden voor Sora als je het spel met Riku uitspeelt. Riku krijgt in elke wereld een nieuwe Vijand Kaart, maar kan alleen de kaarten van bazen houden. Riku's Gameplay Wanneer Riku een Level omhoog gaat, kan hij kiezen tussen HP, AP (Aanval Punten) of DP (Duistere Punten). Nadat Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis zich mengt met de duisternis in Riku's hart, kan Riku zijn duistere krachten gebruiken in gevechten. Deze krachten worden geactiveerd door de kaarten van vijanden te breken. Wanneer de Duistere Punten 30 of meer bereiken, gaat Riku in de Duistere Modus. In de Duistere Modus kan Riku drie krachtige Sleights gebruiken: Dark Break, Dark Firaga en Dark Aura. Hoe lang de Duistere Modus duurt hangt af van hoeveel DP hij heeft, en als hij gewond raakt of zijn kaart gebroken wordt, gaan de DP naar beneden. Wanneer de DP 0 bereikt, verandert Riku weer in zijn originele vorm. Riku heeft geen van de Vriend Kaarten die Sora heeft. In plaats daarvan heeft hij Koning Mickey als zijn enige Vriend Kaart. Mickey heelt Riku, herlaad zijn deck en verdooft de vijanden. Omdat Riku geeb magie kan gebruiken, kan Riku zichzelf niet helen in een gevecht, behalve met de Oogie Boogie en Search Ghost Vijand Kaarten. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is een PlayStation 2 remake dat werd uitgegeven in een pakket met Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Het spel heeft 3D graphics en voice-acting, met daarnaast nieuwe kaarten, Sleights en filmpjes. Het werd uitgegeven in Noord Amerika op 2 December 2008. Er is nog geen PAL-versie. Trivia *In Japan zijn Reverse en Rebirth homofonen. *Door in te blijven drukken, kun je filmpjes overslaan. *Monstro en 100 Acre Wood zijn de enige werelden met mini-games. *Volgens Tetsuya Nomura zou het spel eerst Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories heten. *Hoewel een Truc Kaart een 0 is, zal een baas nooit een kaart gebruiken om het te breken aangezien het de tijd stilzet. Noten en Referenties Externe Links *Officiële Amerikaanse website *Officiële Japanse website en:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fi:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pt-br:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories pl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories af:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ja:キングダム ハーツ チェイン オブ メモリーズ Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories